


A Kiss is a Thousand Words

by Belakrain



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belakrain/pseuds/Belakrain
Summary: After too much wine a lovely evening turns into something more as feelings are discovered.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	A Kiss is a Thousand Words

They're sitting on the sofa, far closer than necessary, both warm from the wine. Tipsy enough to loosen actions but not enough to forget the feelings behind them.

Aziraphale turns to look at Crowley clearly waiting for a response to a thought Crowley hadn't heard.

"Aziraphale" Crowley breathes out as if he'd just realized the divine feeling in his chest. And like a man drawn to an oasis in the desert, reaches a hand up slowly to caress Aziraphale's cheek.

Aziraphale sucks in a gasp at the contact. All the while mesmerised by the sight of his demon glancing from his eyes to lips and back.

Time stands still as Crowley leans in and brushes his lips across the angels. They stay in that moment until Aziraphale reaches his hands to Crowley's form like a sculptor caressing a much loved work. He starts in his hair, running his fingers through the styled locks before moving down to run his thumbs along the high planes of his demons cheeks. The angel feels the shiver as he caresses down Crowley's neck and shoulders, over the torso he's longed to touch to settle reverently on his waist.

After what seems like an eternity, which is an unfamiliar feeling but not an unpleasant one. Crowley pulls back and pants air that he does not need to breathe, before pressing back in once, twice, and a third time. Then gently pressing his forehead to his angels; to breathe his air, to bask in his divine love, and to fully feel everything that had been building for 6000 years.

Crowley rubs his thumb along Aziraphale's cheekbone; watching as his lover's eyes flutter open as he pulls away. As he leans back farther, one hand coming to rest on the couch behind his angel, Crowley's face settles into a smirk.

"I'm sorry angel, what was it that you said? I wasn't paying attention"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, enjoy!


End file.
